


Just A Taste

by dramionetrash



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Forks Washington, Hand & Finger Kink, Human/Vampire Relationship, Mild Blood, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moaning, Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vampires, blood tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramionetrash/pseuds/dramionetrash
Summary: Edward can have just a taste, he deserves that much, and what’s the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 12





	Just A Taste

**Author's Note:**

> tagging mildly dubious consent because Bella coerces Edward into tasting her blood despite his discomfort
> 
> pretending this is a Twilight AU in which everything is exactly the same except Edward fingers Bella and always has but nothing else is different or sexual

Bella sat on her bed and idly twirled the thumbtack between her fingers, grateful that Edward couldn’t read her thoughts like an open book. If he could he’d definitely confiscate this thumbtack, all thumbtacks, and anything else any sharper than plastic cutlery. He already wanted to childproof her room and she shouldn’t be giving him any more reasons to be protective, and yet, the thought kept prodding her, intrusive and stubborn like the phantom ache in a pore that will definitely be a zit by tomorrow. Bella was the zit, and she was going to burst.

Could it really hurt to give him a taste? Just a taste! She experimentally let the tip of the thumbtack press into her own thumb. It wasn’t enough pressure to break the skin, just enough to feel the bite of the point. Edward wouldn’t hurt her. His self control is so much better than hers. He deserves a taste. Bella dropped the thumbtack back into her palm and examined the indent of a little dot it made on her thumb. No blood.

Bella didn’t know how much time went by. She was transfixed by that stupid thumbtack, pressing it into her skin and letting it go. Edward had gone hunting but he was coming home tonight. She knew the soft familiar creak of the window by heart, so quiet that if she weren’t listening for it, she’d miss it with her inferior human hearing. Edward!

Now or never. Bella pressed the thumbtack into her pointer finger until she felt the bite of the point, then pressed harder until she felt the skin give. The pain was instant, a microscopic stab and then a small constant ache. Then she was hit with the smell. She didn’t have to look at her finger to check, the acrid metallic scent making her lightheaded already confirmed, she’s bleeding.

Edward’s pupils were blown wide, but Bella couldn’t read the look on his face. Was he disappointed in her? Was it morbid curiosity? Was it...hunger?

Bella beckoned Edward to her with her bloody finger. He was on her in an instant, chastising her, wanting to fix what’s hurt. She silenced him with a kiss.

“This is for you,” It’s a whisper. It’s a promise. Maybe it’s a lie. Maybe this was really for her. Even as she held her finger up to Edward’s lips, he growled his disapproval.

“Please?” Bella bit her lip, and waited. Tentatively, Edward parted his lips and allowed Bella to slide her bleeding finger along his tongue. She watched him in reverence as he closed his eyes and...he moaned. Has she ever heard Edward moan before? Had she ever heard anything so mesmerizing and sexy in her life? Can she hear it again?

He wouldn’t let her stab the thumbtack into her finger a second time.

“But I want to! I can do what I want to my own body!”

“No!” His voice was gruff.

Bella eyed the thumbtack and she knew Edward wouldn’t need his powers to know what she was thinking. He grabbed it from her before she could even blink. Damn him and his vampire speed.

“That was incredibly foolish,” Edward scolded, leaping from the bed to dispose of the thumbtack. “What if I’d bitten your finger!”

Bella could practically see him running analytics in his head like Alice tracing out possible places her clumsy human body could accidentally injure herself with a stupid thumbtack.

“I knew you wouldn’t,” Bella mumbled. She crossed her arms and looked away. She knew it was petulant but she didn’t care at the moment. She just wanted to make any part of herself bleed and feel Edward’s tongue on her skin.

Edward’s demeanor had her on edge though. He didn’t seem angry anymore. That had barely lasted a minute. He’d switched to something bemused and devilish.

“Did I get your finger wet?” Bella looked up to see a smirk on Edward’s face. What an odd question. She’d kill for his ability to read minds! Slowly, cautiously, she nodded.

He was back on the bed, beside her, above her, around her. That damned smirk was taunting her.

“Then I should get to wet my finger, hmm? That’s only fair.”

Edward’s hand was unbuttoning her jeans slowly, painfully slow, practically a joke compared to how fast he could be doing it.

She should say no. He never let her touch him, and she really wanted to touch him, but he barely pushed her unzipped jeans out of the way and had his icy hand snaking under the hem of her underwear. Her breath hitched in her throat. He was teasing her her, barely touching her.

One finger moved inside her and her hips bucked toward him instinctively. God, why was he moving so slow? She’s felt his fingers move faster than any sex toy could. If a vampire doesn’t kill her, Edward’s smirk might.

She watched him with her lip between her teeth, cheeks red with a deep blush of blood he’s tasted. He pulled his hand out of her pants and sucked on his finger.

“Just a taste,” he mimicked, savoring the taste of her on his finger. Then Bella got it, that glorious sound she heard before, Edward’s moan.

With a possessive growl he was back on her in an instant, a single slick finger harshly rubbing her clit. No human could compete with this speed. No vibrator could compete with this speed.

He was so rough and so fast and oh god he was good. The cold friction had her in bliss. Bella clung to Edward and relished every second as she got closer and closer to climax.

“Are you going to cum for me, Bella?” Edward whispered.

She nodded. No words. No think. Just, feeling. Feeling good. This. Feeling, so close. 

She snapped. Edward’s pistoling finger was unrelenting and she was vaguely sure he’d called her a “good girl.”

Even as he slowed down, she felt boneless. She wanted to curl into him and fall asleep in her clothes.

Bella closed her eyes. She heard that sexy moan as he licked his finger clean.

“I should punish you for that little stunt you pulled with your finger.”

She smiled to herself, curiosity outweighing her tiredness. “You liked it.”  
She opened her eyes when Edward didn’t answer. He had a look on his face that Bella couldn’t read but she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not. Was he actually going to punish her?

“Edward...” His wicked smirk rekindled something between her legs that was just rubbed out.

“Not here, I can’t have you moaning with Charlie home.”

That didn’t mean she could moan at the Cullens’ home, where no one ever slept. Where they’d have even less privacy. Where...maybe Alice is the world’s greatest wingman?

“What do you know that I don’t?” Bella asked.

“About a hundred years worth of knowledge,” Edward counted. She rolled her eyes. Whatever idea Edward had in his head, Bella was willing to find out. She hoped he was saying that he wanted to more than finger her or that he’d be willing to taste her blood again. Anything more.

She was starving for more. Maybe he’d just give her a peak? Maybe just a taste?


End file.
